The Springer model HARLEY DAVIDSON motorcycle front fender has a tire outer diameter to inside of fender clearance of approximately three inches. This large clearance must be maintained on this model motorcycle because the fender is mounted to the moving portion of the front forks which when a bump is hit causes the fender clearance to decrease. In other words, the inside of the fender moves down towards the tread of the tire. If the inside of the fender touches the tire surface or the front wheel the wheel will lock up with the fender and the motorcycle will rotate or pivot over the front wheel throwing the rider. Therefore a large clearance must be maintained between the front tire and the fender. However, this large clearance is cosmetically objectionable and limits the size and tread configuration that can be used on this type of motorcycle.